


The spell

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur's been hit by a strange spell and Merlin doesn't find Arthur's new behaviour too bad. Still, he has to find a remedy for it.





	The spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whimsycatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/gifts).



> This one is inspired by [Whimsycatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/pseuds/whimsycatcher)'s gif [ here](https://68.media.tumblr.com/71cc417d84d4ef7bbc07fd6fc045e3c6/tumblr_oqbb5f8WVS1r5yd0jo1_540.gif)
> 
> I hope it's okay that this silly little drabble came to my mind when I saw your wonderful art, whimsy! (if not, let me know, I don't know how to reach you to ask if it is!)

„Arthur, let go of me.“ It wasn’t good that the king was standing behind him, having his arms wrapped around him and was nuzzling into his neck as Merlin was trying to brew a potion for him.

“Don’t want to,” Arthur mumbled against his skin, sending shivers down Merlin’s spine.

His body was still sore, some cuts and bruises still visible from the fight with the druids. But the physical injuries weren’t that bad. That a spell that made Arthur all clingy and lovey-dovey had hit him, was not only annoying but dangerous as well.

Merlin was grinding ingredients for the potion the way the book told him to while Arthur started running the tip of his nose over the exposed skin of Merlin’s neck. This wasn’t good! Not only could Arthur read every word in the book, if he kept this up, it would make Merlin lose his concentration and mess up the concoction. It need to be done precisely so Arthur would not only be freed of the spell but would also forget that Merlin had the abilities to brew such things. 

“Arthur!” Merlin pushed his behind out to shove Arthur away far enough so he would let go and he could work. Accidentally, he felt Arthur’s hard-on as he did so. Keeping his eyes trained on the brew, so he wouldn’t miss the exact moment it changed colour, Merlin felt himself blushing. How many nights had he dreamed about this? Probably not exactly about this, but he had spent many rainy nights imagining what Arthur’s cock would feel against him. That Arthur had started to run his hand over his stomach didn’t really help his own growing erection. “Arthur, please, I need some space to work.”

Arthur grumbled. “But I want to be close to you.”

“You can be close to me when you sit over there and watch me work. This is for you, we need you to feel better.”

“But I feel better when I’m really close to you.” Arthur insisted. “And why are you still wearing your shirt? I took mine off long ago.”

Merlin was painfully aware of that. “You took it off so I could take care of your wounds.” 

“Take yours off, too.” Arthur whispered in his ear.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a moment, it took all of Merlin’s self-restraint to not comply. It was an order given by his king after all. But no, he needed to finish this, he couldn’t take advantage of Arthur like this. “No.”

“Why not?” Arthur started to put little kisses on Merlin’s shoulder and that was very distracting.

“Because you’ve been hit by a spell and I need to find a way to reverse it.” Merlin turned and hoped that would make Arthur let go of him. 

He didn’t. “Kiss me,” Arthur whispered and leaned in.

“I can’t.” Panic crept up Merlin’s neck. He would have given a lot to be able to kiss Arthur, but not like this. “Listen,” he tried to wriggle out of Arthur’s hold. “You’re acting like this because you’ve been hit by a spell. If I kissed you now, it wouldn’t be fair and it wouldn’t mean anything.”

“You want it to mean something?” Arthur still held on to him but the playfulness was gone from his voice. 

Swallowing hard, Merlin tried to find a way to get out of this situation. If he said yes now, Arthur could use it against him later but he couldn’t lie, so he nodded. 

Arthur leaned in again.

“No, Arthur, we shouldn’t. You’re under the influence of…”

“Ssssh,” Arthur whispered close to Merlin’s lips. “I’m not. It wore off a while ago. You don’t need to finish this magic concoction.”

“Magic?” Merlin whispered, the panic coming back.

Smiling, Arthur put a peck on Merlin’s lips. “I might have been hit over the head over and over again, but I do know magic when I see it. You’ve done it behind my back for years. And sometimes right in front of me. How else would you explain that the deep cut from the sword that I had on my shoulder is healed up like this after only a week?”

Merlin stood stock still, his mind racing. “You’ve been training hard, you eat the best foods available, we have the best medicine in the realm, of course you heal fast.”

“Merlin?”

“Hm?”

“Shut up already.” Arthur leaned in and made sure of it.


End file.
